


С днем рождения, Александр!

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: — Считай это моим подарком тебе. Неплохая мысль. Давай так, — Магнус обернулся к бармену и попросил у того бумагу и ручку для Алека. Тот довольно быстро положил перед именинником необходимое. — Раз уж мы с тобой говорили про новые начинания, напиши то, о чем ты давно мечтал, но никогда не делал. Это в идеале. Или просто список твоих желаний и целей на будущий год. А я помогу их реализовать. Не все, конечно, но мы выберем несколько пунктов и повеселимся.Лайтвуд скептически посмотрел на Магнуса.— Я серьезен, Александр. Пиши.





	С днем рождения, Александр!

Алек сидел за барной стойкой ночного клуба «Пандемониум» и методично напивался. Стопка за стопкой. Глоток за глотком. Нет, он не был алкоголиком. Не был гулякой, который любит прожигать жизнь и топить вечера в горячительных напитках. В жизни Александра Лайтвуда не произошло ничего ужасного или плохого. Парень не стремился забыть что-то скверное.

Отчего же тогда он так активно налегал на виски? Ответ прост. Его все достало. Надоело. Пусть весь мир катится к черту!

Вечно правильный Александр. Всегда такой тактичный! И сдержанный. Примерный. Соблюдающий целую кучу правил. Подчиняющийся родителям. Образец для подражания. Почти идеальный.

И как это часто бывает, всего лишь один единственный скверный день пошатнул все его устои, сорвал планки. Четко и методично расставляемые по полочкам правила жизни рассыпались, создавая неразбериху и хаос.

Всего один день. Одна-единственная фраза, в сердцах брошенная родителям и Лидии. И вот он в баре, закидывается алкоголем и понятия не имеет, что делать дальше.

Алек прикрыл лицо ладонью и устало потер глаза.

— Привет, — услышал он мягкий, бархатный голос слева.

Лайтвуд посмотрел на того, кому принадлежало приветствие. Это был мужчина чуть старше его самого, восточной внешности, с подведенными черным карандашом глазами, что делало взгляд глубже и сильнее. Волосы были подняты вверх, зафиксированы у корней, а кончики спадали в творческом беспорядке. Некоторые пряди были выкрашены в зеленый и синий. На нем была рубашка цвета слоновой кости, которая выгодно оттеняла бронзовую кожу. Узкие, низко посаженные брюки висели на бедрах. Он стоял, вальяжно прислонившись к барной стойке и плотоядно изучал Алека.

— Вы что-то хотели? — попытался избавиться от него Лайтвуд.

— Просто пообщаться. А дальше посмотрим, — прозвучал ответ.

— Простите, но меня это не интересует.

— Привлекательный мужчина сидит один и заливает в себя виски. Думаю, беседа — это как раз то, что тебе нужно.

Алек хмуро посмотрел на настырного азиата.

— Давайте я сам буду решать, что мне необходимо в этой жизни, окей?

— Я не посягаю на твою свободу выбора, дорогой. Просто предлагаю варианты. Вот один из них. Ты, я, море алкоголя. В конце концов, надираться в одиночку — дурной тон.

Алек и глазом моргнуть не успел, как собеседник уже примостился на стул и, вскинув руку, подозвал бармена, попросив «То же, что и всегда».

— Постоянный клиент? — спросил он вслух, сделав определенные выводы.

— Можно и так сказать, — хмыкнул азиат. — Магнус Бейн, — представился он, протянув руку.

— Александр Лайтвуд. Алек, — пробормотал парень, пожимая мягкую, нежную ладонь.

— Приятно познакомиться, — с улыбкой произнес азиат.

Бармен поставил перед ним бокал с каким-то странноватым коктейлем.

— Запиши на мой счет, — попросил Магнус, указывая на напиток Алека.

— Я могу заплатить за себя сам.

— О, даже не ставлю это под сомнение. Считай этот жест комплиментом.

— Комплиментом чему?

— Я бы сказал, что твоим прекрасным глазам, потому что они действительно хороши, но звучит как-то слишком затерто, — медленно размышлял Магнус, скользя внимательным взглядом по Алеку. — Чувственные губы, которые хочется целовать — это еще банальнее. И немного пошло. Глаза — хотя бы звучит поэтично. Мм… Как насчет рук? Мне очень нравятся твои длинные, изящные пальцы.

Алек явно растерялся. К нему никогда вот так откровенно не подкатывали.

— Сойдет, — буркнул он, отворачиваясь.

— Так почему ты такой хмурый, Александр? — спросил Магнус.

— У меня сегодня день рождения, — скривившись выдал он.

— Вот видишь. Мне даже предлог для того, чтобы тебя угостить не нужен. Хватает и того, что это твой день.

— Скорее день, когда я эпично сел в лужу. Причем неоднократно, — проворчал он, после чего прикусил себе язык, сам не понимая с чего вдруг так разоткровенничался.

— Тогда давай выпьем за то, чтобы быть на высоте даже в тот момент, когда с противным хлюпаньем садишься в самую грязную и зловонную лужу, которую только можно найти, — предложил Магнус, приподнимая бокал.

— Звучит странно, — вскинул брови Алек.

— Дорогой, невозможно быть идеальным двадцать четыре на семь. Бывают как взлеты, так и падения. Главное уметь достойно пикировать вниз.

— Интересная философия, — согласился он.

— Тогда следующий тост за тобой. Поделись со мной своей жизненной позицией.

Алек задумался над тем, какая у него жизненная позиция? Вроде бы элементарный вопрос, но он никогда не размышлял на эту тему. Просто старался быть идеальным. Для всех. Идиот.

— Делай все на высшем уровне или не делай вовсе, — выдал он, наконец. Все же Алек руководствовался этим принципом, потому мог озвучить его в качестве жизненного кредо.

— Максималист, значит. Многие используют подобное, как оправдание тому, что они ничего не делают. Я не смогу, так зачем вообще пробовать?

— Это сейчас наезд такой?

— Скорее проявление интереса. К какой категории людей ты относишься. Те, что прячут голову в песок, или те, которые постоянно идут вперед.

— Не улавливаю взаимосвязи.

Магнус вздохнул, после чего начал развивать тему:

— Все просто. Если ты максималист и должен что-то делать хорошо или не делать вовсе, то при столкновении с новым делом или задачей, в которой ты полный профан, ты либо откажешься вообще браться за это, потому что не умеешь, либо станешь по миллиону раз переиначивать одно и то же, пока не выполнишь все идеально.

Замолчав, он посмотрел на Алека долгим, изучающим взглядом.

— Как правило единицы продолжают идти вперед, — подытожил Магнус. — Так что вторым моим тостом будет пожелание тебе не пасовать перед монотонной работой и не терять вдохновения. Воплощай в жизнь все, о чем давно мечтаешь. И не бойся ничего. Все ошибаются. Главное иметь силы исправить то, что тебе не удалось.

Эти слова очень сильно задели Алека. Словно его собеседник знал обо всем, что произошло сегодня. О проваленной сделке, о пожаре в его кабинете, о ссоре с родителями.

— Ты, случаем, не моя фея-крестная? — спросил Лайтвуд, сделав очередной глоток.

— Нет. Определенно нет, Александр. Я, конечно, волшебный, но творить чудеса во славу добра и счастья, слишком утомительно, — он улыбнулся. — Хотя ты сегодня именинник. Так что будет справедливо исполнить некоторые твои желания.

— Мои желания? — удивился тот.

— Считай это моим подарком тебе. Неплохая мысль. Давай так, — Магнус обернулся к бармену и попросил у того бумагу и ручку для Алека. Тот довольно быстро положил перед именинником необходимое. — Раз уж мы с тобой говорили про новые начинания, напиши то, о чем ты давно мечтал, но никогда не делал. Это в идеале. Или просто список твоих желаний и целей на будущий год. А я помогу их реализовать. Не все, конечно, но мы выберем несколько пунктов и повеселимся.

Лайтвуд скептически посмотрел на Магнуса.

— Я серьезен, Александр. Пиши.

Тот взял ручку и постучал ею по барной стойке, размышляя. Что он теряет в конце концов? И он начал писать. Строчка за строчкой. Пункт за пунктом. Слова текли рекой, ложась на бумагу. Словно маленький ребенок внутри Алека дорвался до того, о чем давно мечтал. Чтобы кто-то спросил, чего он хочет. Без всяких «должен, обязан», без учета «ответственности, карьеры, ты уже взрослый». Просто желания, скапливающиеся годами. С самого детства.

Магнус молчал, потягивая свой коктейль. Ему не хотелось вмешиваться в личную магию момента, которая полностью завладела парнем. Это даже казалось ему очаровательным. То, как засверкали глаза Алека, как разрумянились его щеки. Люди часто откладывают что-то на потом. Но не всегда воплощают это в жизнь. Кому-то не хватает времени, кому-то финансов, кого-то сдерживают обстоятельства. Но Магнус считал, что всегда, в любой ситуации, есть хотя бы одна, пусть даже малюсенькая мечта, которую не сложно осуществить. А начинать стоит с малого, набирая обороты, обдумывая что сделать, чтобы прийти к финальной цели. Потому что для многих мечты — это что-то из раздела фантазий. Эфемерное и неосуществимое. На деле же, просто нужно составить план и четко следовать ему, пробивая себе дорогу к желаемому. Ведь если не пытаться, то дело не сдвинется с мертвой точки. Магнус считал себя эдаким прагматичным романтиком. Он не имел привычки лезть в чужой огород со своей философией. Но исполнить несколько небольших фантазий одного привлекательного парня — что в этом такого? Особенно, когда ты жаждешь увидеть минимум один пункт горизонтальной направленности, в которой обязаны участвовать два человека.

Когда Алек закончил строчить, он критически пробежался взглядом по написанному и хмыкнул.

— Идиотизм какой-то, — проворчал он и начал мять бумагу.

Но Магнус ловко обхватил его руки, не позволяя сделать это.

— Могу я взглянуть? — попросил он.

Алек разжал пальцы, желая поскорее избавиться от тактильного контакта с этим мужчиной. Но когда Бейн принялся разглаживать скомканный листок и изучать его содержимое, Лайтвуд слегка покраснел и сделал очередной глоток виски. Ему собственные желания казались идиотскими.

— Ты никогда не ел огурцы, маринованные в газировке Kool Aid и хочешь их попробовать?

— Я же говорю, идиотизм. Забудь, — отмахнулся Алек, краснея еще сильнее. Для него перечисленные пункты были чем-то запретным по той или иной причине. Или сокровенным. И теперь другой человек читает все это и думает, что у Лайтвуда проблемы с головой.

— Вовсе нет. Если тебе хочется попробовать фиолетовые огурцы, то что в этом такого? Меня скорее удивляет, что ты до сих пор этого не сделал.

А еще Магнуса немного огорчило отсутствие хотя бы одного завалящего пункта, связанного с бурными эротическими игрищами двух взрослых людей.

— Как-то не доводилось, — пробормотал Алек, залпом допивая содержимое своего бокала и намереваясь слинять отсюда как можно быстрее. И больше никогда не появляться в этом «Пандемониуме».

— Пойдем со мной, — произнес Магнус, поднимаясь.

— Что?

— Идем, говорю, — повторил тот, хватая Алека за руку и утягивая за собой.

Лайтвуд послушно поплелся следом, интересуясь:

— Куда мы идем?

— Пробовать разноцветные огурцы.

Эти слова заставили сердце Алека пропустить удар, а затем пуститься вскачь. Это все звучало глупо, а выглядело и без того смешнее. Два не совсем трезвых мужика, которые впервые встретились меньше часа назад, покинули бар и идут куда-то посреди ночи, чтобы пожрать фиолетовых огурцов.

Как оказалось, Магнус знал, где можно найти желаемый продукт. И вот они сидят ночью на скамейке в скверике и едят то, что было указано в списке.

— Так, какой пункт выберем следующим? — спросил Бейн, извлекая из кармана список.

— Ты хочешь еще что-нибудь сделать?

— Конечно, дорогой, мы же отмечаем твой день рождения, — сосредоточенно произнес Магнус, вчитываясь в строки с легким прищуром, потому что в тусклом свете уличных фонарей разобрать текст было не так-то просто. — Как тебе пункт о татуировке? Можем сделать что-нибудь парное.

— Если ее увидит кто-нибудь на работе или, что еще хуже, родители, то они меня убьют.

— Давай сделаем ее на таком месте, на которое никто не станет смотреть, — предложил Магнус, поиграв бровями.

Алек рассмеялся, качая головой.

— Окей, ты знаешь какой рисунок хотел бы? И где?

— Нет. Это скорее что-то абстрактное. Желание еще с периода юношеского бунтарства.

— Окей, тогда идем. Выберем уже в салоне.

— Ты реально собираешься набить себе тату ради совершенно незнакомого человека? Просто чтобы поддержать его в исполнении детских желаний в день рождения? — скептически произнес Алек.

— Вот придем в салон и увидишь, — подмигнул ему Бейн.

— Зачем тебе вся эта морока?

— По-моему это весело. И ты мне симпатичен. Почему бы и нет? Я же не предложил тебе выполнить тот пункт, в котором ты хочешь совершить подвиг альпиниста. Это, пожалуйста, без меня! Я не выношу холод и высоту.

— Выходит, я составляю список, а ты выбираешь какой из пунктов мы будем реализовывать? — полюбопытствовал Алек.

— Не совсем. Я выбираю лишь сегодня. А с завтрашнего дня — ты выходишь в свободное плавание, — подмигнул ему Магнус.

— То есть?

— Пункты, которые мы не успеем выполнить сегодня, Александр. Займись ими самостоятельно. Начиная с завтрашнего дня. Их там ровно восемнадцать. Один мы уже вычеркнули.

— Ты предлагаешь мне отправиться покорять Эверест прямо с утра?

— Нет. Тебе нужно будет почитать об этом, пройти подготовку, приобрести снаряжение. И когда будешь готов — тогда и поезжай в горы. С хорошим инструктором.

Алек открыл рот, затем закрыл его, потом посмотрел на Магнуса и сказал:

— Ты знаешь хороший тату салон?

***

Спустя несколько часов они вышли от мастера по имени Рафаэль Сантьяго. Теперь на правом бедре Алека, заклеенная пластырем, красовалась надпись «Fuck the System». А Бейн стал обладателем бабочки над копчиком. Рисунок был небольшим и схематичным, больше напоминал иероглиф.

Они шли по улице и хохотали, как два счастливых и беззаботных человека, подтрунивая друг над другом и радуясь этому моменту. Упиваясь свободой.

— Что следующее? — спросил Алек.

— Как насчет байков? Это будет круто и по-мужски. Только нам нужны банданы и кожаные куртки.

— Серьезно? Отсутствие мотоциклов и навыков в их вождении тебя не смущает?

— У меня есть подруга. Она байкер. Характер крутой, а речь и того хлеще. Зато гоняют они только так. У них сбор в четыре утра. У нас есть еще час. Так что мы обязаны раздобыть подходящую одежду.

Лайтвуд остановился и недоверчиво смотрел на Магнуса.

— Откуда, откуда ты все и всех знаешь?

— Я общительный человек, дорогой. А еще разносторонний. Так что у меня обширный круг друзей и знакомых. Если я чего-то не знаю сам, то у меня есть те, кто смогут подсказать, что делать.

Алек в этот момент даже позавидовал Магнусу. Тот дышал полной грудью, жил полной жизнью. Не то, что Лайтвуд, который был по гроб жизни всем должен. Вести себя прилично, быть образцом для подражания, примером для родных, объектом зависти для прочих. Он понимал, что если бы не события сегодняшнего дня, если бы не его ссора с мамой, то Алек бы сейчас лежал дома, в постели, после скучнейшего светского ужина с какими-то людьми, с которыми они даже не знакомы. Он бы не сделал себе тату. Не попробовал бы эти странные огурцы. И не шел бы кататься на байках.

— Это отлично, Магнус. Здорово быть таким. Как тебе это удается?

Бейн только фыркнул.

— Работа над собой, дорогой. Я был офисным планктоном, представляешь? Сидел в душном кабинете, зарабатывал прилично. Носил ненавистные мне строгие костюмы и белые рубашки. А потом вдруг понял, что мне все это осточертело. Что я трачу свое время, а, значит, и свою жизнь, в пустую. Что в старости, когда внуки спросят, что я сделал за все эти годы, то я максимум смогу рассказать о том, как урвал несколько лишних миллионов на благо своей компании. А мне хотелось сменить имидж. Хотелось разноцветные, как хвост единорога, пряди. Хотелось стильную и вызывающую одежду. Хотелось танцевать, а не сидеть вечерами дома.

— И что ты сделал? — спросил Алек, явно понимая, что Магнус добился своей цели.

— Сел и составил список. Все в точности, как сделал ты сам. Какие-то мелочи, попытался воплотить в жизнь сразу же. Что-то более сложное оставил на потом. Начал с того, что обдумал чем хочу зарабатывать себе на жизнь, вместо удушливого офиса. Чтобы танцевать. В голове возник образ ночного клуба. Я принялся шерстить информацию. Как это работает, что нужно, во сколько обойдется. А когда заработал на это, то уволился. Параллельно ходил на уроки танцев, покупал себе яркую одежду, которую мог носить по выходным. И разноцветные прядки с помощью специальных мелков. Когда же я купил клуб, то окончательно отбросил всю ту ерунду, которую не хотел видеть в своей жизни. И стал тем, кто я есть.

— А как тебя восприняли те, кто был в твоей прежней жизни? Родные. Друзья.

— Рагнор все также общается со мной. Я познакомил его с женщиной, на которой он женился. С ней мы столкнулись уже после моего разрыва с прошлым. Моя девушка, Камилла, почти сразу же меня бросила. А семьи у меня уже давно нет.

— Черт, это так круто!

— То, что меня бросила девушка или то, что я сирота? — поддел Бейн.

Алек мило покраснел и произнес:

— Я не то… Это совсем другое. Прости. Стоило принести свои соболезнования, а я…

— Ты слишком серьезно ко всему относишься. Я просто хотел тебя подколоть.

Лайтвуд посмотрел на Магнуса по-детски обиженным взглядом и сделал то, чего не делал даже ребенком, потому что мама запрещала. Он показал ему язык и услышал взрыв хохота. А затем они направились на поиски нужной экипировки.

***

— Привет, Кат, — поздоровался Магнус, когда они протиснулись сквозь банду байкеров.

Алек чувствовал себя неуютно и уязвимо. Потому что будь он даже Брюсом Ли, то не справился бы с такой толпой, если те решат причинить ему вред. Но его спутник вел себя спокойно, что вселяло какую-то надежду.

— Бейн, противный ты ублюдок. Какого хрена тебе надо? — грозно насупив брови спросила женщина, поднимаясь с мотоцикла.

Лайтвуд вновь напрягся. Если у Магнуса какие-то проблемы с местным главарем, то едва ли они покатаются на мотоциклах. Дай бог если они хотя бы ходить смогут в случае возникновения проблем.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — спокойно улыбаясь заявил Бейн.

Женщина подошла к нему и заключила в объятия.

— Так какие черти тебя сюда принесли? — повторила она свой вопрос.

— Кат, это Александр. Мы с ним хотим прокатиться с вами, — гордо заявил Магнус.

— У тебя что, чердак подтекает? Какое еще покататься, нафиг? — на повышенных тонах спросила женщина.

— У вас сегодня гонки с Медведями. Рагнор говорил. Мы хотим участвовать. Рулить не будем, но где-нибудь на задворках посидим.

— Маггс, умоляю, скажи, что ты шутишь! — голос женщины звучал обеспокоенно.

— Поверь, без должных причин я бы не посадил свою задницу на этого железного монстра, созданного для мгновенных убийств посредством русской рулетки. Так что показывай, с кем я поеду.

Девушка переводила взгляд с одного на другого, после чего подытожила:

— Длинный поедет со мной, Маггс с Элиасом. По коням, мальчики. Время пришло.

— Удачи, Александр. Увидимся на финише, — подмигнул Бейн, направляясь к какому-то тощему, восторженному пареньку. Тот выглядел высоким и поджарым. Постоянно что-то говорил, заставляя своего спутника смеяться. А Алек так и замер истуканом, наблюдая за этой парочкой.

— Да, Элиас запал на него. Но Маггс не отвечает ему взаимностью. Так что отключай режим ревности и сажай свою жопу на сидение, — расставила точки над i Катарина.

— Я не ревную, — проворчал Алек, занимая место. — Почему ты велела Магнусу ехать с этим парнем, и не взяла его с собой?

— Потому что он ненавидит мотоциклы. А раз собрался покататься, то из-за тебя. Я, как глава банды, буду ехать впереди. Так что будешь в самом эпицентре событий.

— Оу, спасибо, — поблагодарил Алек.

— Элиас не станет слишком выпендриваться, пока везет Маггса. А его временами заносит на идиотские выкрутасы. Так что я совместила приятное с полезным, — пояснила Катарина, заводя мотоцикл. — Держись крепче и не будь неженкой, — велела она Алеку, после чего крикнула всем остальным, — Погнали, ребята! — и тронулась с места.

И это было самым невероятным, что случалось в жизни Лайтвуда! Они мчались на невероятных скоростях, некоторые байкеры выделывали удивительные трюки. Все постоянно смеялись. И было какое-то ощущение во всем этом… Что-то срывающее крышу. Первобытное. Дикое. Словно вот он — момент его пробуждения. Момент, когда-то, что Алек так старательно сковывал в себе — вырвалось наружу. Момент, когда Алек начал жить и делать то, что он хочет.

Вот только Магнус его чувства не разделял. Едва он слез с байка, как его вывернуло наизнанку. Он был бледен и немного дрожал. Лайтвуд принес ему воды и сел рядом, легонько похлопывая по спине. Ему было стыдно, что Бейн испытывает такие муки только по его вине. Потому что Магнус не любил мотоциклы. И тату ему не требовалось. Он в принципе был самодостаточным и состоявшимся человеком. Зачем только такому возиться с первым встречным парнем из бара.

— Спасибо. Это был лучший день рождения в моей жизни, — произнес Алек, наблюдая за тем, как дергается острый кадык Магнуса при глотках из бутылки.

— Рад, что тебе понравилось, дорогой, — ответил Бейн несколько хрипловатым голосом. — Но мы выполнили только три пункта. Впереди у тебя еще пятнадцать. И знаешь, что бы я тебе посоветовал? Самый первый в списке, — закончил тот свою мысль, возвращая Лайтвуду потрепанную бумажку.

Список возглавляло признание родителям. Два слова. Целая жизнь.

— Ты сможешь, Александр, — произнес Магнус, похлопывая его по плечу и поднимаясь. — Моя миссия закончена. Так что я поеду домой отсыпаться.

— Я сделаю это, — прошептал Алек.

— Что?

— Поговорю с родителями. Прямо сейчас.

— В шесть часов утра? — удивился Бейн, проверяя циферблат.

— Сейчас или никогда, — поддакнул парень. Его глаза светились уверенностью и твердостью. Он сможет. Сделает это. Пришла пора. Тем более, что после признания родителям, разорвать помолвку с Лидией будет не так сложно.

— Удачи тебе, Александр. А я все еще мечтаю о своей теплой кроватке. Увидимся, — попрощался он, взмахнув рукой и останавливая такси.

— До встречи, Магнус, — попрощался Алек. Он подарил своему вдохновителю улыбку и побежал. Адреналин так кипел в крови, что ему не под силу было усидеть на месте. Нужно было какое-то движение. Движение вперед. Потому что теперь настал его черед полностью изменить свою жизнь.

***

Алек стучал, нет даже не так, он барабанил в двери родительского дома. Без остановки и перерыва. Громко, четко, методично. Бух. Бух. Бух. Он пришел около минуты назад. Часы еще не добрались до отметки в семь утра. Был выходной, и все законно спали. Но бывший именинник, решивший реализовать свой список, вмешался в законный отдых всех трудоголиков.

Дверь ему открыла заспанная Мариз, за ее спиной маячил Роберт, который обеспокоенно смотрел на сына. Оба выглядели… непривычно. Даже когда Алек был маленьким, он ни разу не видел маму без идеально уложенных волос или отца без костюма и галстука. Возможно, из-за этого контраста или из-за сюрреализма всей ночи, но Лайтвуд не церемонясь заявил:

— Мам, пап, я гей, — его голос звучал твердо. — Потому в нашем вчерашнем скандале, вы были абсолютно правы: я холоден с Лидией. Так что я сегодня поговорю с ней, и мы разорвем помолвку.

— Что? — в ужасе воскликнула Мариз. Кажется, она уже была согласна на голубого сына, лишь бы тот поддерживал внешний фасад и женился на подходящей, выбранной его родителями девушке.

— Говорю, что сегодня же расстанусь с Лидс.

— Алек! Ты не можешь так поступить! Это будет нечестно по отношению к ней! Ко всем нам! — вклинился Роберт, пытаясь надавить на совесть своего правильного отпрыска.

— Нечестным по отношению к ней будет заявить в первую брачную ночь, что у меня не встает, потому что Лидс кое-чего не достает между ног. Что касается вас, то просто смиритесь и примите меня таким, какой я есть. В противном случае, поступайте как знаете. Я пришел поставить вас перед фактом, а не обсуждать возможные пути решения.

Мариз поджала губы в тонкую линию и сложила руки на груди, окончательно проснувшись ото сна и став самой собой.

— Это такой вид забастовки? Действие от противного из-за вчерашнего конфликта?

— Нет, мам. Я давно хотел вам признаться. Хотел начать жить полной жизнью, после того, как выйду из шкафа.

— А о семье своей ты подумал? — вновь вмешался Роберт.

— Я думал о ней всю свою жизнь. Теперь ваша очередь. Если решитесь. Потому что я буду жить так, как хочется мне самому, — твердо ответил Алек, стискивая листок с неисполненными четырнадцатью пунктами. После разрыва с Лидией станет еще одним меньше.

Мариз чуть отодвинулась и велела:

— Заходи. Нам стоит обо всем хорошенько поговорить.

Алек улыбнулся ей, понимая, что это за маневр. Его мать была отличным дипломатом и умела промывать мозги, как никто другой.

— Извини, у меня еще несколько дел запланировано. Нужно отоспаться.

Он развернулся и пошел прочь, улыбаясь от уха до уха. Еще никогда в жизни Алек не чувствовал себя таким свободным и окрыленным. Словно его держали на цепи долгие годы. И вот Магнус вложил ему в руки меч и показал, как разрубать оковы.

***

После разговора с родителями, Алек поехал домой, чтобы отоспаться и привести себя в порядок. Потому что идти разрывать помолвку со своей девушкой в пьяном угаре и с кожаной курткой наперевес — так себе идея. К тому же следовало на свежую голову обдумать, как правильнее будет все это преподнести Лидии.

Он заранее написал ей смс с просьбой о встрече, условился на определенное время, завел будильник и уснул. Алек всегда старался ко всему подходить рассудительно. Так что на утро еще раз пробежал глазами список, скептически изучил свою татуировку, вспомнил вкус соленых огурцов, отдающих персиком и поездку на байке, о которой мечтал с подросткового возраста. Из всего этого он сделал единственный вывод: расторгнуть помолвку — верное решение.

Только при беседе со своей невестой, он не стал вдаваться в подробности, ограничившись сухой констатацией факта. Ему нравятся мужчины. С этим ничего не попишешь. Девушка была в шоке и с недоверием смотрела на него, после чего все же спокойно приняла эту причину. Алек даже предложил самостоятельно поговорить с ее родителями, но Лидия отказалась, что звучало, как бальзам на душу.

Когда Лайтвуд остался один в кафетерии, в котором они встречались с его теперь уже бывшей невестой, то он посмотрел на список, в котором оставалось еще тринадцать пунктов.

— Чертова дюжина, — хмыкнул Алек, глядя на часы. Было восемь вечера.

Он поднялся и направился в «Пандемониум».

***

— Привет, — поздоровался он с барменом. — Помнишь, я вчера сидел здесь с симпатичным парнем. Магнусом Бейном. Ты еще записывал мою выпивку на его счет, — произнес он.

— Ну, — протянул бармен.

— Знаешь, где я могу его найти?

— В смысле? Его разве нет в офисе?

— А где его офис? — прищурившись поинтересовался Алек.

— А, ты не знаешь. Поднимайся на второй этаж до вип-комнат. Там будет винтовая лестница в кабинет директора.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся он в ответ.

Это звучало логично. Магнус ведь рассказывал, что владеет клубом. Алек же пришел сюда только из-за того, что у Бейна был счет постоянного клиента. А значит, он часто здесь бывал.

Оказавшись перед серебристой дверью, Лайтвуд застыл, сделав глубокий вдох, после чего постучался.

— Заходите. И если у вас есть вода, то это сделает меня приветливее на двадцать процентов, — послышался голос Магнуса, вызвавший у Алека улыбку. Он толкнул дверь и, перешагнув порог, ответил:

— Воды у меня с собой нет, но, может, я могу сделать что-нибудь еще для повышения процентов твоей приветливости?

Магнус удивленно посмотрел на своего гостя, словно перед ним призрак. Алек же закрыл дверь и сел на стул, напротив хозяина кабинета.

— Ты что здесь делаешь? — спросил Бейн, улыбнувшись.

— Вспомнил, что не внес в список еще несколько важных пунктов. Вот решил спросить у своей не крестной феи, можно ли провернуть такой финт.

Магнус рассмеялся, после чего взял со стола ручку и протянул ее Алеку.

— Но это последний раз, когда можно вносить правки. В следующий раз ты сможешь составить список только на свой очередной день рождения.

Алек взял предложенный ему паркер, намеренно коснувшись мягких пальцев Магнуса.

— Спасибо, я обязательно запомню этот щедрый жест, — заверил он.

Бейн старался не смотреть на то, какие пункты добавляются в список, сосредоточившись на мониторе своего компьютера. Но смотрел он туда только для вида, потому что ни одна строка не задерживалась в сознании. Так было до тех пор, пока Алек не произнес:

— Готово.

А затем он положил перед Магнусом ручку и изрядно помятый список. Мужчина неуверенно коснулся листка, словно тот кусался, и осторожно его расправил, глядя на три новых пункта.

19) Сходить на свидание с Магнусом Бейном.  
20) Отметить его день рождения вместе и выполнить пункты из списка Магнуса  
21) Все-таки убедить его на восхождение в горы

— О, нет, дорогой! Вот уж точно и определенно нет! Ты никогда, ни за что, ни за какие коврижки, не уговоришь меня затащить свой тощий зад на какую-нибудь заснеженную вершину. Нет, нет, нет и еще раз нет!

Алек пожал плечами.

— Ну, если только этот пункт вызывает у тебя негативную реакцию, то я спокоен. Давай обсудим наше предстоящее свидание. Когда и где?

Магнус прищурился, понимая, что его развели, как школьницу.

— Ах, ты маленький жук!

— Не такой уж и маленький, — довольно улыбнулся Алек.

— Это намек? Мне казалось, ты более скромный парень.

Лайтвуд пожал плечами.

— Самореклама не всегда так уж плоха. И ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

Магнус улыбнулся.

— Мой вечер абсолютно свободен.

***

 

— Не могу поверить! Я просто не могу в это поверить! Твою мать! Это самое ужасное и отвратительное, что я когда-либо делал! А все из-за тебя, Александр.

— Ты слишком много ворчишь, — проговорил Лайтвуд, обнимая своего парня.

— Окей, я буду ворчать меньше, когда окажусь в горячем джакузи ближайшего отеля. В тот момент, когда мне не придется уговаривать себя справлять нужду по-быстрому, боясь, что у меня что-нибудь отмерзнет и отвалится! Александр, я не создан для жутких условий холода и выживания путем преодоления собственных сил.

— У тебя отлично получается, Магнус.

— Я храбрюсь, потому что люблю тебя. Но, поверь, это последний раз, когда я согласился на подобную авантюру. Я никогда больше не стану подниматься с тобой в горы!

— Это лучший день рождения. И лучший год в моей жизни.

— Не подлизывайся! Не поможет, — проворчал Бейн, но заметно расслабился от слов Алека.

— К тому же в моем списке на будущий год нет ничего высокогорного.

От этих слов Магнус еще заметнее расслабился.

— Кстати, — спросил Лайтвуд, переходя к главному. — Как ты относишься к дайвингу?

— О, нет! Только не это! — взмолился Магнус, понимая, что залезет с Алеком даже к акуле в пасть, если это сделает его счастливым.


End file.
